


Spirit Excess Love

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [18]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Healing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sickness, Spanking, Too Much Chaos Energy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by UltimateCCC on Fanfiction.Net. A fierce battle has been won, but not without a cost. During the time Tails had accidentally absorbed more Chaos Energy than his body was able to handle and it had rendered him sick. Tikal sees this as an opportunity to be brought back to life completely by draining the energy out of him, and after she is fully revived, she intends to thank Tails.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Tikal the Echidna
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 2





	Spirit Excess Love

Another victory for Team Sonic had been achieved. The mad Doctor Eggman's plans had been foiled once again, and everyone was just fine. Except for the doctor of course, but no one cared about him, and there was one small inconvenience that happened.

Miles 'Tails' Prower had used Chaos Energy along with his friends to take down the evil doctor. But he had absorbed too much of it, more than his own body could handle. It had become too much for him and he was now laying at home, powerful, but weak at the same time. The worst part was, he was dangerous. He had absorbed so much of it, that no one else could touch him without being hurt, at least not without a ton of Chaos Energy of their own.

Luckily for Tails he was able to control it enough to not get out of control, but it still kept him sick and not being able to move. Luckily Knuckles was figuring out away to remove the energy from his body without hurting anyone else. The Master Emerald guardian himself was currently on Angel Island, thinking hard, which wasn't exactly one of his best strengths's. He wished it was someone else other than Tails who had all the Chaos Energy rendering him sick, he wasn't really cut out for solving a problem like this.

"This is too much for me" he sighed to himself, sitting on the Emerald he had dedicated his life to guarding "I could probably use this thing to take away the Energy, but how could I bring him to it without getting hurt?"

"You seem quite preoccupied Knuckles" came a ghostly voice behind him.

The red echidna turned and saw an orange echidna. Her body was see-through and clearly not possible to touch. She wore a headband and tribal outfit that left her stomach exposed.

"Oh, hey Tikal" said Knuckles "Yeah it's Tails."

"What's wrong with him?" asked the partially alive echidna girl.

"He's sick" said Knuckles simply.

"Well, what's the matter with him?" asked Tikal.

"Well, Eggman was up to no good again" said Knuckles "So we used as much Chaos Energy as we could to stop his giant robot. But Tails absorbed too much of it. More than his body could handle. He's now too sick to move and too dangerous to make contact with."

"Oh dear" said Tikal, looking concerned "Poor thing. I didn't think that he would absorb too much energy. How much did he absorb?"

"Enough to power this thing" said Knuckles, patting the Master Emerald.

"Really?" said Tikal, looking amazed.

"Yeah, it's not looking good for him" said Knuckles.

"You mean he could die?" asked Tikal incredulously.

"No, of course not" said Knuckles "You of all people should know that if he absorbed that much energy he wouldn't be alive right now."

"Still, poor Tails" she said sympathetically.

"Poor Tails indeed" said Knuckles.

Tikal had not admitted this to anyone, but she had a personal fondness for the two-tailed fox. Of course, everyone liked Tails because of how kind and seemingly selfless he was, but she in specific admired more about him than even Sonic would ever admire about him. To hear that he was sick due to absorbing so much energy really saddened her. But it was not like he could go there an take care of him, she is currently helpless in her current form, almost like a ghost. She could not bring her body back through the Master Emerald as it would cause the emerald to power down and make the island crash down into the water.

But then a sudden thought struck the female echidna. She COULD go over there and take care of him, more than take care of him in fact, she could cure him.

"Knuckles?" said Tikal "Did you say that Tails absorbed enough energy to power up the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah?" said Knuckles.

"And do you know how I've wanted to be brought back to life but couldn't because then Angel Island would fall to it's peril?" Tikal continued.

"Yeah but what are you... OH!" said Knuckles, finally realising what she was getting at "Brilliant Tikal. You can cure him and bring yourself completely back to life."

"Then why are we wasting time mourning here?" said Tikal, standing up "Let's go see him and fix him up."

"You go right on ahead Tikal" said Knuckles "I wouldn't put it past Rouge to take the Master Emerald from me if I went with you."

"Very well" shrugged Tikal "Stay here."

With that, she faded away into simply nothing and went to go see the two tailed fox. Knuckles was now left all alone, guarding the emerald by himself. He had to admit, even though he spent most of his time alone, he at least had some form of company in Tikal.

"Well, looks like I'm spending today alone" said Knuckles said to himself.

Meanwhile back at Tails's house, said fox was currently lying in bed, and he wasn't in a cheery mood. He was frustrated with spending all of his time in bed. Sonic was currently over, checking in on him.

"But seriously buddy" said Sonic "Don't worry, Knuckles will think of something to get all of that Chaos Energy out of your body."

"I know he is" Tails grunted grumpily "But it's a pain to just lie here and do nothing. It's not how I like to spend my time."

"Don't worry" said Sonic, waving him goodbye "We'll think of something."

Watching Sonic leave, Tails settled back down into bed and rested his head back on the pillow. His body really ached of too much of a good thing, and it was starting to give him a headache too.

"Life really is cruel" he growled to himself "I absorb all this energy for a good purpose and what happens? It does a number on my body and renders me too weak to move. And I can't even get someone to carry me to Angel Island to use the Master Emerald to drain all this energy from my body because no one can touch me."

"What if I told you I knew a way to help?" came a female voice from behind him.

The voice suddenly shocked Tails and he recoiled and accidentally fell out of the bed, his impact creating a hole in the floor thanks to all that Chaos Energy in his body making him too powerful. He weakly lifted himself up to see who was talking. And there standing in front of him, was Tikal, still looking ghostly and not completely alive.

"Oh, hi Tikal" he grunted, trying to stand up, but failing "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" she asked him, peeking over the bed.

"I absorbed so much Chaos Energy that I made myself sick" Tails shouted at her angrily.

"Okay, calm down" she said, trying to hush him "There's no need to yell at me. Besides, you'll wreck your floor even more exploding like that."

"Why are you here?" he asked grumpily.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?" she asked him.

"I..." said Tails.

"Didn't think so" she finished for him.

"Gee thanks" growled the fox.

"Can you climb back on the bed for me?" asked Tikal.

Tails grunted in annoyance as he felt too sick to lift himself, but he managed and crawled back into the bed. He then looked back down at where he landed and saw the big hole he had created from the power that was in his body.

"Well that's another thing on my to-do list when I get better" he snorted to himself.

"Well I guess you can start soon huh?" said Tikal, smiling sweetly.

"Huh?" said Tails, looking up at the see-through echidna quizzically.

"I just heard from Knuckles about how sick you are thanks to all the Chaos Energy you absorbed" said Tikal "He told me it was enough to power the Master Emerald."

"Yeah" sighed Tails, rubbing his temple "Makes you feel grateful that all that power is stored in a shiny rock."

"All that power would be needed if I wanted to be brought back to life" said Tikal "But that would cause Angel Island to plummet into the ocean."

"Wait a minute" said Tails, looking at Tikal with a look of amazement on his face "You mean...?"

"Now your putting two and two together" Tikal giggled cutely "Yes Tails, we can help each other. I can drain all that energy out of your body, and then not only will you feel better, but I will be brought back as a physical being again."

"Wow" said Tails "Tikal... would you really do this for me?"

"Of course I would Tails" said Tikal, nodding.

"How can I thank you?" he asked her.

"You don't need to" said Tikal "When I absorb all that energy myself, I will become physical again. That will be your thanks to me."

"There must be some other way I can thank you" insisted Tails. But Tikal was not really listening to him, she keeled down next to Tails and placed her transparent hands on him. Tails shivered a bit, it was not the most pleasant feeling to have ghostly hands touch you, it chilled your spine. Tikal closed her eyes and focused, yellow light emitted from her hands. Tails gasped as he felt the Chaos Energy leave his body, and watched as Tikal began to become more solid. He felt himself becoming weaker, yet better at the same time.

Not too long, the yellow glow on Tikal's hands disappeared and he looked down at himself. He felt a million times better than he had ever felt in his entire life. He jumped out of bed and stretched, he felt so much better. He then turned around and looked at Tikal, who looked, real. Her body had become completely solid and she now looked as if she had never been turned into a spirit.

"Your looking better" she said to him, her voice no longer sounded like an echo, it sounded normal.

"So do you" said Tails, indicating Tikal's now normal body.

"Why thank you" she said giving a cute giggle.

"No" said Tails, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her, hugging her "Thank you."

Tikal's smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around him in return. The two of them hugged for the longest time, until Tikal looked over Tails's shoulder at the hole he had accidentally created in the ground.

"Now that your feeling better" said Tikal "Are you going to fix that hole?"

Tails looked behind him and saw the big hole in the ground. He gave a soft chuckle and broke the hug, he then went to the garage to get some tools and set off to work. And in just one morning, he had not only fixed the floor, but he had cleaned his garage, his lab, fixed his computer and changed the propeller on his bi-plane. Tikal had stayed and watched him, amazed that he accomplished all of this in one morning, sipping some tea he had made her, enjoying the feeling of being properly alive.

"Wow Tails" said Tikal, when said fox came to sit with her "You are quite skilled at fixing things so quickly."

"Thanks" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment "How's it feel to be... well alive again. Ah... sorry Tikal that sounded so rude in my head."

"It's okay Tails" said Tikal, rubbing his shoulder "And... well it's just amazing to properly be part of this world again."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to thank you for curing me?" asked Tails.

"No Tails" said Tikal "Just using all that Chaos Energy to regain my physical form was more than a thank you for me. Though, I've always admired your fondness Tails."

"Wha?" said Tails, surprised at the female echidna's comment.

"Listen Tails" said Tikal, a blush slowly forming on her face "I know I might be moving a little fast into this. Especially since I just got my physical body back... but... I think I love you."

Tails stared at the female echidna, seeing honesty and love glowing in her eyes. A sign that she actually meant what she said. She did say that she thought she was moving into this quickly, but it didn't stop Tails from staring at her in surprise. When Tikal caught the look on his face, she quickly turned away from him.

"I...I'm so sorry" she said "I...I can't imagine how uncomfortable I must have made you feel."

Tails was surprised at her sudden reaction. He wanted to say something to her, but did not know what to say. He watched as Tikal hastily finished the tea he made her.

"Thank you for the tea Tails" she said to him "And... well... of course... helping me bring back my physical form. I...I'll be out of your hair now.

Tikal stood up and made to leave out the front door. As she walked away, Tails was still trying to figure out what he truly thought of what Tikal had just said. She loved him, but did he feel the same way? After thinking for what felt like an eternity, he made up his mind, finding what he thought about Tikal to be the truth. Scraping his chair against the ground Tails stood up and quickly ran after Tikal.

"Tikal... WAIT" he cried out, running to the door.

Tikal stopped moving at the sound of his voice, her hand was on the front door knob. She let it slide off of it and turned to face the fox, who was now standing right in front of her.

"Tikal" he said "I think I love you too."

"Y...You do?" she said, her eyes filled with wonder and surprise.

"Yeah" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head "Sorry I took a while to give you an answer."

"It's okay" she said, closing the distance between the two of them, wrapping her arms around his body "I understand why you would have to think on it."

"Yeah" said Tails, wrapping his arms around her body in return "I mean, we've never really spent a lot of time together."

"How would you like to change that?" said Tikal, looking up at him lovingly.

Tails stared into Tikal's eyes surprised at what she said. His eyes went wide as Tikal suddenly leaped onto his lips, kissing him deeply. It took a little longer than Tikal would have liked for Tails to respond, but he soon tightened his hold on her and kissed her back. The two of them held each other firmly in their arms and deepened the kiss. On instinct, Tails parted his lips and gently licked at Tikal's lips, asking for entrance. Tikal was surprised at this sudden action, but was curious to see where this went. She parted her lips, and let Tails's tongue inside. The moment his tongue was inside her mouth, Tails began to attack Tikal's tongue with her own, while she was surprised, she was quick to get with the program and quickly attacked his own tongue. She gasped into his mouth as his hands trailed down her waist and gave it a squeeze.

"Wow..." she gasped, breaking the intense kiss "I had no idea you could be so bold."

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"I could get used to it" giggled Tikal, pressing herself up to him.

"Follow me" said a grinning Tails.

Tikal giggled and followed Tails, their hands clenched together as they returned to Tails's bedroom. Tails then turned and kissed Tikal again. Tikal returned it and their tongues lashed out at each other as Tails wrapped his arms around her body and fell onto the bed, landing on his back and Tikal landing on top of him. Quickly breaking the kiss, he looked up into her beautiful eyes.

"You know where this is going right?" he said to her.

"Yes I do" said Tikal, nodding.

"And are you okay with it" said Tails "I already know your a virgin from how long you've been a spirit for. I know a girls virginity is very important to her. Do you want to go through with this.

"Yes" she said, kissing him on the lips "I do Tails. I don't care if we're going into this too fast. But I want this. You have no idea how long I've loved you for, and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you love me in equal. And I want to show you just how happy I am."

"Alright" said Tails "If you want we can go slow."

"We'll start off like that" said Tikal "But I may want to go a bit faster."

"Whatever you say" said Tails, grinning and winking up at her.

Tikal giggled and sat up. She stared down at Tails as she began to remove her upper clothing. Removing her shirt, Tails found she wore no bra, but he had a feeling that wasn't because Tikal knew this was going to happen. As for her actual breasts, they were quite well sized, he found he was now filled with a desire to touch Tikal, but he knew he had to wait.

Tossing away her shirt, Tikal moved her hands to the hem of her skirt, slowly sliding it down her legs, revealing her lower body. Tails observed and marvelled at Tikal's shapely hips and dripping pussy. It was soaked.

"Excited, are we?" said Tails.

"You don't know the half of it" said Tikal.

Soon, Tikal and Tails were propped up against the back of the bed, and Tikal was in Tails's arms. One of his hands was caressing one of her boobs and the other was positioned right in front of her eager cunt. She giggled as she felt her ass rubbing against his cock, moving it up and down between her ass cheeks.

"Go ahead" she said, patting the hand on his cunt, beckoning him to shove his fingers inside.

Tails obeyed the sexy female and slowly inserted two of his fingers into Tikal's virgin cunt. Tikal moaned loudly and threw her head back onto his shoulder, she panted hotly and stared lovingly into his eyes as he inserted the entirety of his two fingers,her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted. She rubbed her ass against his shaft a little bit faster.

In retaliation, Tails began to pump his fingers in and out of Tikal. He went slow at first, but gradually picked up speed, making the female echidna moan to the ceiling in horny bliss as her new foxy lover finger fucked her hard. His other hand was squeezing her boob nice and hard, palming it and pinching the erect nipple, occasionally switching breasts to give both of them equal attention.

"H...Holy... S...SHIT" cried Tikal.

Tails chuckled at Tikal's profanity. He thought it was kinda cute to hear her swear. She was eagerly thrusting her hips against his fingers, while still hotdogging his cock between her ass cheeks.

Tikal quickly grabbed Tails's face and began to passionately kiss him, as the two of them continued their intense actions. Tails finger fucking Tikal and Tikal squirming at his intense fingering while at the same time rubbing her ass up and down against his cock. Their tongues wrestled together, licking at each others teeth and lips. Wanting to bring Tikal to her intense orgasm, Tails began furiously rubbing her pussy lips.

Tikal broke the kiss with the fox and screamed at his faster actions, and began watching his fast finger movements. She bucked her hips hard and fast against his fingers, getting closer and closer to the edge of cumming.

Finally, throwing her head back into Tails's shoulder, Tikal screamed and came hard for the first time in years. And it really did show how long it had been for her. Her juices spurted right out of her pussy and coated the whole bed, as well as covering Tails's fingers in her juices. Tails watched over Tikal's shoulder, listening to her muttering nonsensical sounds as he continued to finger her, even after she came, making sure to get all of those pent up juices out of her. To his slight concern though, Tikal had stopped moving, and I mean COMPLETELY stopped moving. Her arms had flopped to their sides and her face was stuck in one of pure pleasure.

Tails quickly rested her down on the bed and let her catch her breath. After a couple of deep breaths, she weakly turned her head and stared up at Tails.

"I...I haven't cum that hard in years" she said.

"Must've been really pent up huh?" said Tails "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she panted "Just, could you get me some water? I need to get my strength back."

Tails nodded, and rushed off to the nearby bathroom to get Tikal some water. Tikal took several deep breaths, slowly regaining her strength again. Soon, Tails returned with a small glass of water in his hand. He gave it to Tikal and she drank it all down in one gulp. Once she finished her water, she placed the glass on the bedside table and beckoned Tails back onto the bed, and he obeyed her without question.

"You've certainly got the touch cutie" said Tikal.

"Clearly if I got you to run out of breath without even actually taking your virginity" chuckled Tails.

"Or, you know. I'm just inexperienced?" said Tikal.

"Oh yeah" said Tails.

Tikal laid Tails down on the bed and planted several kisses on his face. Slowly moving to his neck, which earned a gasping moan out of Tails as she slowly moved downwards to his chest. She kept kissing him all the way until she reached his groin, coming face to face with his erection. 'Looks way bigger than what I felt earlier' she thought. Even though Tikal had no experience in this, she knew the method and knew the basic movements.

Parting her lips, the echidna stuck out her tongue and gave Tails's erection a lick. Tails moaned out while Tikal savoured the meaty taste of his cock. She became addicted to it immediately and began to lick it more, planting kisses on it and licking it and sucking on the bulbous head, even stroking it with her hands. Tails gave several loud moans as Tikal pleasured him.

It wasn't long until Tikal noticed that her efforts had worked out a big blob of pre-cum. She watched as it oozed out of the tip and slowly slide down his cock. Tikal leaned forward and licked up the pre-cum. She found the sweet and salty taste of his cum to be even better than the meaty taste of his cock. This is what made Tikal envelop the entire head into her mouth and lick at wildly. She stroked the rest of his dick up and down, hoping to earn more of his delicious substance from her actions. She was not disappointed, as more pre-cum oozed out of the tip and down her mouth, the yummy taste of his cum filling her mouth as she doubled her efforts in stroking and licking him.

As for what Tails was feeling, he was seriously baffled how a virgin like her could be so damn amazing. Her efforts were enough to make him thrust his hips into her hands, forcing more of his cock into her mouth. This encouraged Tikal to stop stroking him and let him force her to deepthroat him. In response, Tails placed his hands on her head and began to force her head down onto his cock, forcing her to take all of it on the first thrust. She choked hard on it, causing spit to coat the rock hard member, but Tails never let up. He continued to thrust her head up and down onto his cock, the first couple of thrusts made Tikal cough harshly, but she slowly got the hang of it and relaxed her throat, making it easier to take the whole cock down her throat. She found herself liking this feeling, and to add to Tails's pleasure, she used her tongue to lick around the sides whenever she was given the chance.

"Oh god" cried Tails "Tikal... I...It's coming."

Tikal didn't respond, but instead, doubled her efforts in pleasing him with her tongue, loving the way the big, fat cock drilled her mouth. Tails groaned out as Tikal licked and sucked his member while he forced it in and out of her mouth.

"B...Brace for impact" cried Tails.

Taking a firm hold of Tikal's hair, Tails forced her head down onto his dick and lodged it deep in her throat. Letting out a loud bellow of pleasure, he released his cum into her throat. Tikal choked on the first load, but was quick to try and swallow all the sweet tasting cum she could, though, unsurprisingly, she could not swallow all of it, and quite a lot of it ended up drooling out of from between her lips. Tails bucked his hips a few more times to get the final drops of his final orgasm out, and soon, Tails had pulled away and let Tikal breathe and clean herself up. She licked up what was dripping from her lips and then went to cleaning Tails's cock. When she was finished, she saw that it was rock hard and ready for another go.

"So" she said "I guess this is it huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so" said Tails "Listen, Tikal, if you don't want to do this I understand. I..."

"No" said Tikal, climbing into his lap and positioning herself directly above his cock "I want this Tails. And I know you do as well."

"But..." said Tails.

"Just please go through with this" said Tikal, kissing his forehead "I'll be fine."

Tails took hold of Tikal's hips and took a deep breath. Tikal looked down at Tails's hard cock, ready to spear her dripping pussy hard. Tails slowly lowered her onto his cock, forcing his head slowly into her snatch. Tikal gasped out in pain and pleasure as the thick rod was slowly pushed into her pussy. Tails finally felt his cock hit a barrier within her. Closing his eyes, Tails forced Tikal down onto his cock, breaking her innocence. Tikal screamed in pain and clutched at Tails's shoulders painfully, making the fox wince in pain, not just because she was gripping his shoulders painfully, but because it didn't feel good to cause Tikal pain. He went to pull out, only for Tikal to pull him right back in by firmly planting her hips against his.

"No Tails" she gasped "Don't pull out. You haven't actually hurt me. You've just taken my innocence. It's supposed to feel painful."

"I...I'm glad your okay" sighed Tails.

"Of course I would be silly" she giggled, kissing him "Just give me a couple of minutes to adjust okay?"

Tails nodded and let Tikal sit in his lap and get used to his size. Tikal's inner walls slowly took in the big, fat cock that was inside her and got used to the feeling of being stretched out so wide. When she felt good and ready, she gyrated her hips backwards and forwards slowly to urge Tails to start moving.

Tails took hold of Tikal's hips and slowly began to lift her up on his cock. Tikal gasped and moaned as the cock slide out of her. Tails kept lifting her until the very tip of his cock was the only thing still inside of Tikal's super tight snatch. He then loosened his grip on her and dropped her back onto his cock, making her take the entire shaft back inside of her. Tikal screamed again, but this time she screamed in nothing but pleasure. It felt amazing to have something so big and thick jammed deep inside of her. She had no idea what made it so mind-numbingly good, but she didn't care.

Taking movement into her own hands, Tikal began to bounce on Tails's cock by herself. She kept her hands on his shoulders as he rode him. Tails groaned in pleasure as he felt Tikal's amazing tight inner walls squeeze his length as she bounced on him. His own hands had moved from her hips to her well-rounded rear. He gave it a nice hard squeeze earning a pleasurable moan out of Tikal. He then drew his hands back and gave her ass a good spank. Tikal cried out as Tails had suddenly assaulted her, she was shocked that Tails was this bold. When he spanked her it had stung, but for some reason she did not tell him to stop. He spanked her two more times and then a fourth, but that was when something unique happened. This spank felt good, like it was refuelling Tikal's energy, and now she felt a pleasant tingle through the stinging sensation. She found herself wishing that Tails would continue this abusive, but still amazing assault.

Tails did not let her down. He thrust his hips up into Tikal, making her squeal in pleasure as their thrusts were timed together perfectly. Tikal leaned in and began to bite Tails's ears on her own instinct. Tails growled softly at her little love bites and saw that her sizeable breasts were right in his face. Moving his face as close as he could, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue circled her nipple and gently bit down on it.

"Mmm, I had no idea someone like you could be so rough" Tikal giggled, giving his ear a little lick.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Tikal" Tails growled at her, while switching to her other nipple.

"Mmm" she moaned as he gave her other nipple the same treatment "I would love to know all there is to know about you. All the way to your deepest, darkest secrets."

"Me too Tikal" chuckled Tails, pulling away from her breasts "I love you."

"I love you too Tails" moaned Tikal.

She barley had time to get those words out of her mouth before Tails captured her lips in a fiery kiss. The two of them immediately began to wrestle together, their tongues dancing passionately in both of their mouth's. Both of them could feel their intense end's coming as Tails's rock hard member slammed deeper into Tikal's eager pussy, which was already leaking a lot of vaginal juice onto the fox's cock.

"OH FUCK" cried Tikal "I'm nearly there Tails."

"M...Me TOOOOO" howled Tails, slamming himself as deep as he could go into Tikal.

"Oh TAAAAIIILLLLSSS" she wailed in pleasure as she felt him slam deep into her and release his thick, creamy cum deep into her, her own cum splashing onto his cock in the process.

They both rested their heads on each others shoulders and panted intensely as they let their orgasms finish. Tikal's grip on Tails's shoulder had loosened a bit, as did Tails's grip on Tikal's stinging red ass cheeks. As Tails finished filling Tikal's well-fucked pussy with his cum, the two of them weakly lifted their heads and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I didn't think it would be that amazing" said Tikal "I was told by Knuckles that a first time in sex wouldn't feel that great."

"I think you misunderstood him" chuckled Tails "The first time in sex doesn't feel that great compared to every other time you have sex."

"Oooh, are you hinting that you want to go again?" asked Tikal.

"Only if it's okay with you" said Tails.

"More than okay" said Tikal, kissing Tails deeply, both of them rolling over to change position before they went for a round two.

A bit later, back on Angel Island, Knuckles sat at the Master Emerald, arms crossed waiting for a physical Tikal to return. But she never did, not even a spiritual Tikal returned. He had sat there and waited for several hours, not wanting to move away from the Master Emerald, in fear of it being stolen. He wondered if Tikal's plan worked.

"Where is she?" he said to himself "I doubt it would take that long to drain Chaos Energy from a sick person to..."

He was cut off when he heard the sound of an engine. Looking up he could see Tails's plane, the Tornado, flying high above the island. He watched it as it looped around the island slowly coming down to the ground. He distantly heard it land on the runaway that he had let Tails build onto the island and a few minutes later, said fox and a physical Tikal emerged from the thick trees and bushes, smiling broadly at Knuckles.

"There you are" he said to them "Wow Tikal, your looking quite well in your physical body."

"I'm glad you think so" said Tikal.

"And I'm glad to see that your feeling better Tails" said the red echidna, turning to his younger friend.

"Much better" said Tails.

"I take it the plan worked then" said Knuckles.

"No, I'm still laying in bed, sick as a pig and Tikal is still a ghost" said Tails sarcastically.

"Har de Har" grunted Knuckles while Tikal gave a soft giggle.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat" said Tails "But there are so many projects I've got to catch up on at home."

Tikal gave a wide grin in her head. She knew the real reason why he wanted to get back home so quick. They had not cleaned up the mess they had made in his bedroom and he wanted to take care of it before anyone came over and saw the obvious sex aftermath in his room.

"Alright if ya say so" shrugged Knuckles, holding out his palm to high-five him.

"Yeah, but don't worry though" said Tails, high-fiving the male echidna "I'll drop by tomorrow so we can catch up."

"See you around Tails" said Tikal, giving Tails a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tails smiled sweetly at the female echidna, and turned and left. Knuckles raised his eyes slightly at Tikal.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"What?" she shrugged "I can't thank him for helping me bring back my physical form?"

"Fair enough" shrugged Knuckles, not realising that Tikal gave a slight lick of her lips.


End file.
